Invierno
by sweet-autumn-mao
Summary: En este invierno perpetuo, yo esperare y seguire cantando... Posible OoC.


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic no yaoi y el primero que publico en esta página. Realmente soy una total novata y siempre termino escribiendo one-shots, ya que los fics largos nunca los termino. XDD **

**Escribí este one-shot en forma de un Lacie's POV y realmente terminó pareciendo un songfic, aunque realmente no creo haya salido como esperaba, Lacie para mi es de los personajes mas complejos de todo Pandora Hearts, una total loca si lo quieren ver así (a la cual amo XD).**

**Yo a veces he pensado que como sucedía en la dimensión de Cheshire o la habitación de Alyss, Lacie quizás puede tener su propia dimensión, y es lo que quiero reflejar aquí. Tiene pedacitos de la canción mas conocida de Pandora Hearts, pero no toda ya que no quería que terminara siendo un songfic sino mas bien una especie de ambientación (y creo que de alguna forma termino pareciendo un songfic :B). Que lo disfruten.**

**_Pandora Hearts pertenece a Jun Mochizuki, la cual nos hace sufrir cada mes y seguramente se deleita frente a un computador viendo nuestro sufrimiento. D:_**

* * *

_**Invierno.**_

Cuando cae la nieve todo es tan blanco, tan puro y tan tranquilo. Siento la humedad y el frio en mis pies mientras sus plantas arden y mi vello se eriza por el frio… y no me importa. Rio, giro, bailo y canto hasta que mi garganta comienza a secarse.

"_Roses die, _

_The secret is inside the pain"_

Es igual que estar viva…

"_Winds are high up on the hill _

_I cannot hear you _

_Come and hold me close _

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain"_

…Pero no lo estoy.

"_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn"_

Un alarido escapa de mi garganta y dura un largo momento hasta que mis pulmones no pueden más.

A veces me pregunto si todo pasó en verdad. La nieve bajo mis pies, el aire en mis pulmones… ¿No se supone que cuando todo se acaba no sientes más? ¿Es mi penitencia? Lo más probable es que todo sean recuerdos de mi alma, recuerdos que hacen que todo se vuelva físico ¿o quizás es solo una broma del Abismo, acaso? Duele. Y con todo mi dolor, canto.

"_Silver dishes for the memories_"

Tampoco puedo evitar preguntarme si la vida que todos consideran común puedo haber sido algo posible para mí, pero la realidad es que fue una cosa efímera que estaba destinada a durar un instante mucho más breve que la del resto de las personas.

"_Darkness falls, and summer will be gone"_

Todo es tan blanco… ese día también nevaba, tu lo recuerdas mejor que yo ¿no es así, Jack?

"_I'm here just singing my song of woe _

_Waiting for you, my love"_

El mundo sin mi, la vida del resto sin mí y las posibilidades que hubieran existido si mi propia existencia hubiera estado en otro lugar dentro de ese mundo y ese universo a los cuales amaba tanto ¿cómo hubiesen sido? Seguramente muy diferentes a lo que deben ser ahora.

La gente teme tanto a la muerte y nunca comprendí realmente el porqué, quizás la razón por la cual no entendía es porque era mi destino o porque fue lo que se me mostró que debía ser; y aunque no comprendí el significado del miedo de las demás personas a la muerte, sí comprendía el significado del fin de mi propia existencia: un sobrante que debe ser eliminado para dar lugar nuevamente al equilibrio, una piedra que debe ser triturada para que el curso del rio siga avanzando, una amenaza…

"_Now let my happiness sing inside of my dream"_

Las cosas eran así pero yo creía no sentirme desdichada y así lo demostraba, y a pesar de ello a veces juraría oír tu voz llorando, pero, como ya te lo había dicho, no es tu culpa. Así que, hermano, si sigues sintiéndote culpable por favor date cuenta que has saldado tu deuda cuidando a aquella pequeña flor que brotó de mí, y si ella fue a ti no era para que te sintieses aun mas desdichado, por que la única culpable de todo soy yo. Aun así, yo amaba ese mundo.

"_Gathering the roses _

_We sang for the grief"_

Todo irá bien sin mi ¿verdad? Así debe ser ¿no?

"_We were there, in everlasting bloom"_

No puedo cantar.

De un instante a otro, todo se vuelve rojo, hay sangre por todos lados y finalmente puedo verles, luchando, tan enfadados que dudo si en verdad son ustedes. Y así como todo se tiño de rojo en un instante, antes de que yo pueda exclamar sus nombres, todo vuelve a la nada. No lo entiendo. Perdónenme, pero no puedo evitar reír y que mi risa se vuelva carcajada. En verdad, estos ojos, incluso después de la muerte, están destinados a traer el infortunio. Que broma tan patética ¿no?

Todo es tan frío, tan blanco, incluso este bosque y este cielo son tan difíciles de distinguir. Y en medio de este blanco creo que empiezo a comprender.

Tú lo viste, lo que yo sentí antes de ese momento, todo eso entro dentro de tu corazón e hiciste aquello por mí, porque fuiste tú ¿verdad, Jack?

Incluso ahora rio. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado el efecto que tendría en el mundo el día en que nos conocimos? En verdad pensé que eras extraño, pero esto es ridículo.

Ahora lo sé, Jack, ¿tú vendrás a verme, verdad? ¿Vas a buscarme nuevamente, cueste lo que cueste, aunque te tome un instante, otros ocho o incluso más de cien años? ¿Vendrá contigo Glen? ¿Nos sentaremos juntos mientras oyen mi canción, como antes?

Sé que lo harás porque tú lo entiendes, has sentido en carne propia la necesidad de rasgar tu piel hasta que el dolor dentro de tu mente desaparezca, hasta que tus gritos o tu risa tapen tu llanto. Tú lo sabes, Jack; sabes que lo que la gente teme de la muerte es el morir solitario, es terminar como yo: como una ilusión con un cuerpo falso sin poder más que añorar ese cruel y hermoso mundo, sola, en este blanco y eterno invierno.

Y mientras la nieve sigue cayendo, en este limbo infinito y mientras espero, yo seguiré cantando…

"_I will be here dreaming in the past _

_Until you come _

_Until we close our eyes"_

* * *

**N.A.:**

**Yo pienso que en su forma extraña Lacie quería a Jack, y de alguna forma ella espera a que alguien vaya por ella, vamos, que la pobre a final de cuentas se dio cuenta de que morir iba a ser solitario. D:**

**En mi retorcida mente algo me dice que el alma de Lacie y lo que resta de su mente sigue vagando en alguna de las "dimensiones" del Abismo, y que se esta volviendo cada vez mas loca. XDD Al fin al cabo, tuvo pesadillas cuando la atacó el recuerdo de la ocasión en que Revis le dijo que ella tenía que morir. Para mi, su supuesto "destino" fue mas algo forzado que algo que ella realmente quisiera, y que acceder al "experimento" (maldito seas ¡Revis pederasta! XD) fue su forma de sentir que en verdad podría hacer algo bueno o darle el propósito que ella quisiera a su vida (darle un cuerpo al núcleo del Abyss). Igual son interpretaciones personales mías y bien pueden ser erróneas.**

**También creo, que si bien Lacie decía no sentirse desdichada, sentía culpabilidad por ser un niño del infortunio ya que Oswald tendría que matarla, y a leguas se veía que eso hacía sentir mal al pobre, aparte que lo iba a dejar solo. D:**

**Acepto tomatazos y reclamos, pero no insultos. :)**


End file.
